


Dark Rivers Carve The Years Between The Lies Of Self-Control

by NidoranDuran



Series: Duran Unleashed [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Drugged Sex, F/M, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Rape, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Team Heat is an organizaiton with questionable views on the love between humans and their Pokemon, and even more questionable methods of helping trainers understand by force and with a powerful drug known as 'Alpha'. And Frankie, a snarky punk girl who wants in to the team, has no idea how deep this all goes and what insanity awaits her.
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Series: Duran Unleashed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146758
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Dark Rivers Carve The Years Between The Lies Of Self-Control

"No, please. Please, boy, you're better tha--no!" The cries of agony filled the air with such intensity and heartbreak that it sent Pokemon fleeing from their perches up in the trees. Heart-wrenching howls offered little in the way of subtlety or sense at all, expressing only the worst and most terrified of sounds. Sounds that had to have drawn attention, but that was all fine. This wasn't about subtlety.

A terrified redhead lay on all fours while her Boltund lay on top of her. The girl's dress had been tugged up and ripped by the paws of the usually cheerful and smiling Pokemon, who in that moment had a look of utter frenzy across his face as he slammed down onto his trainer from above, his cock working with shameless precision and desire to pound away at her. They had been partners for years, this poor girl's first Pokemon suddenly twisted into a brutal desire to claim and to fuck. That was all he understood, and his reckless thrusts expressed that, filling his trainer up and leaving her to heave back and forth while her screams turned to shakier, 'quieter' sobs.

Standing over everything, a man named Carter had an utterly detached smile spread across his face. His chin-length white hair had been gelled into submission and slicked back just right in what could not have been a quick and effortless process that morning. A pair of expensive sunglasses hung low enough down his nose to make clear the way his whole expression conveyed utter glee. He wore an open, powder blue vest over his pink button-up, a loud and garish clashing of colours that only grew more drastic given his starkly yellow jeans. He was a noisy presence, but the brightness of his clothes was hardly the worst of it given the overwhelming veneer of smugness that his every word conveyed with dripping contempt.

"You should be thanking me for bringing the two of you together." He spoke with a slightly nasal tone, something about the posh edge to his voice hinting at a life of money more than all of his incredibly regrettable and loud fashion choices. "Your Boltund looks so happy. Why can't you be?"

Shaking her head in utter confusion and terror, the nervous girl just kept sobbing. She was terrified of this. "What did you do to him?" she asked, struggling to handle the way that her first Pokemon, her best friend in the world, fucked her with the most reckless and ferocious intent he could muster. There was nothing sensible or right about any of this, but she was terrified of doing anything to act against this. She had her other Pokeballs, but she couldn't imagine wanting to sic someone else from her team on Boltund. That would have hurt everyone involved. "Please, make him stop. I can't--Boltund..."

Carter delighted in it all. Especially as tears ran down the girl's face. He circled around front and fished out his phone to take some pictures of her misery. "I just gave him a little something to make him want to act on his feelings for you. He had this all waiting inside of him. He wanted you so badly. I can tell. They don't do anything they wouldn't normally do, so why don't you stop asking why he's doing this, and start asking why you're not accepting that he loves you so much?" It took a lot of work to not sound sarcastic when he was on these screeds, especially given just how much of what he spewed was bullshit he couldn't believe in for a second. But it worked; he watched the confusion across the girl's face leave her less sturdy, less capable of handling all the ferocious pressures tearing her apart. He knew he could press this advantage harder, knew that with each shove forward, his indulgence and his control over the moment grew.

Already unable to process what was happening, the girl found herself struggling, gasping, letting out noises that expressed the increasingly dizzy worries that came with these words. She had absolutely no good way to address these escalating worries, and the words caught her completely of guard. "No," she said, not sure if she was saying it was wrong, if she just didn't believe it, or if she wasn't ready to accept it. All while Boltund continued railing her without pause or control, throwing all these pleasures into hopeless disarray and a passion too divorced from sense for anything to help her now. The pleasure just kept building, pushing rougher

"No shame in giving in to it. I bet he feels better than any boyfriend you ever had." Carter continued to dig in and slimeball his way through watching this girl get raped by her Boltund, showing far too much delight in it. His cock strained against his pants as he beheld all of this sinful chaos. It was exactly what he wanted, and all the suffering and conflict upon the girl only fed his delight. "You love him, don't you?'

"I-I love him." This wasn't the kind of love that she wanted, though. Shaking in confusion and terror, she continued to struggle through the bizarre terror of falling further into desperate chaos, a submission and a fever that wanted to keep breaking her down. Boltund's cock was tireless and ferocious in the pace it struck and the way it fucked her, and everything felt like it was becoming too much for her to deal with, her thoughts simply spilling off into confusion. She was weak in this moment of agony, and that weakness was where Carter focused on sowing her confusion and winding her up for the baffling pressure and curiosity of, against all reason, giving completely in.

"So, let him love you back." He nudged his shades up his nose, hands settling into his jacket pockets as he watched the confusion play across her face. Internally, he pondered how weak-willed she seemed, how easy it was to get these thoughts to wind her up and how readily she was starting to give in to this. It was all so simple, so basic. There was ample reason to judge and dismiss, but he liked when he ran across an 'easy' girl. It meant he didn't need to work hard to get his job done or wonder if it would stick.

Boltund simply acted on feral impulse, not quite himself as he fucked his trainer harder and greedier, inducing a growing sensation of heat and passion that she was growing less and less capable of processing. He did all the hard, physical work, stuffing her hole with his cock and shamelessly expressing a desire that didn't want to slow down for anything. She just had to take it, feeling so full of his thick cock, learning her way around being fucked by a Pokemon. It was insanity, and she wished she didn't have to feel such a thing, but the ferocious demands only grew harder to ignore.

"I love him," she said again. It sounded dizzier this time. Her hips started to pump back against the strange sensations, meeting his thrusts an trying to give up to pleasures and heats demanding that she succumb harder, that she learn how to give in to the bizarre sensations that came with it. "Boltund, I love you so much!" She didn't know if this was really how he felt about her, but if it was, could she really argue against it? She found herself in a position where these demands were simply the only way forward. Tears still streamed down her face in the overwhelming show of worry and confusion that came with it, and she was certainly heading for a crash into things that she wasn't yet equipped to handle, but it didn't matter. She started to understand. Or to cope, whatever the case may have been.

Boltund didn't care whether she accepted it or not. He moved to claim her, throwing all sense away and embracing the uncaptioned joy of locking into her. With a sharp slam forward, he gave his trainer one last surprise. A nasty surprise, with his knot forcing its way into her, making her scream, but now in emotion as conflicted as things had yet been. She felt a mix of senseless emotions so clumsy and so radical in nature that they were too complex to even understand at the moment, but her focus had completely drifted off from Carter.

Which was good, because even while taking pictures, Carter's focus was elsewhere. "Were you planning on introducing yourself, or did you just want to watch?" His eyes finally turned over to the trees, and to the voyeur who stood in watch. "Or did you want a turn, maybe?"

"I haven't made my mind up yet on it," called the voice in turn, as from the cover of trees, the voyeur emerged. She stood at around average height and was dressed like an alternative fashion store had blown up. From her black combat boots all the way up her ripped jeans with fishnets underneath them, to the flannel shirt tied around her waist. An Aron Maiden band t-shirt not quite sized right rode up thanks to just how much her ample chest filled it out, exposing her midriff and the purple stud piercing right through her belly button, but some 'tactical' tears in the shirt itself also flaunted a bit too much of her very generous cleavage. With no bra on, some nipple piercings pushed against the shirt, too.

A black leather jacket thrown over top hung off of one shoulder. A black choker around her neck led eyes up to her face, where her blue and purple hair was shaken down as short as could be on one side of her face, but on the other formed enough of a fringe to obscure her right eye entirely. Her left eye was a firm, sharp green staring at Carter, purple eyebrow split several times over and then stuffed full of a couple piercings for good measure. Another five piercings in her one exposed ear and three of them in her purple-painted lips all expressed some very specific energies, most forwardly in that moment, a no-care attitude that accomplished two things. One was to match the smugness of the rich boy staring her down. The other was to hide the fact she knew he knew she had been touching herself moments before.

"Takes a special kind of girl to get off to watching another girl get raped by her Pokemon. But you seem like a freak. Name's Carter." With his hands still tucked into his jacket pockets, he drew nearer toward her.

"Frankie," she replied, taking a few more steps. "Takes a special kind of guy to stand there and oversee a girl getting raped by her Pokemon. I came in late to the party, but you didn't seem like you wanted to help, but means you might be who I'm looking for."

"That depends on what you're looking for."

"A member of Team Heat." Frankie slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "You've heard of them, right? People running around obsessed with Pokephilia, trick trainers into battles only to drug their Pokemon so they force themselves on them instead. Something something 'force them to see the love'. It seems like you had a part in that girl's Boltund acting up, so either you're a Team Heat member, or you're an asshole."

Carter's smile only grew. "I could be both."

"You're right, you absolutely could be both." Frankie didn't seem at all bothered by his response. "But I'd be willing to overlook the asshole part. Maybe. Depends how big of one you turn out to be, and with that jacket and shirt combo, my hopes aren't high."

"Why would a girl like you be out looking for a member of Team Heat?" Carter slunk forward again. With the corners of his lips turning up higher, he moved with serpentine grace, advancing upon her with an increasing interest in everything about Frankie. "Big, scary Team Heat. If I was a member, you know how that would go, right? One of your Pokemon gets a little hit of something special, looks at you funny, and then you're getting fucked into the dirt while some evil, evil man watches. Why would a woman come all the way out into the wild area just so someone could get her raped? Are you a coward, or just that kinky?"

"I'm that interested in joining," Frankie replied. She kept cool even with Carter all but up in her face now. Her mouth remained sturdy, slightly downturned, and she was not the least bit impressed with his performance. "If you guys had a newsletter or maybe set up at job fairs, I wouldn't have to go running around listening for the screams of some poor girl getting violated to be able to ask if I can join. You guys don't make it easy to find you."

"Yeah, it's almost like we're criminals or something." Carter drew back, scoffing at the idea as he looked over to the redhead. Boltund's knot had finally deflated enough for it to come out of her, and as the Pokemon came down from what he'd been dosed with, she pulled him in close, snuggling up against him as she coped with the trauma she experienced by clinging to him. He was just as much of a victim as she was, and she found comfort in that. "Looks like someone finally gets it." The girl ignored him. So he said it again. "Looks like someone fin--"

"Leave her be," Frankie said. "She's having her moment with her Boltund, isn't that the entire point?"

Carter turned back on his heel to face Frankie again. "I didn't know you were my boss. That does change a lot. I'm so sorry, your highness."

"I'm surprised that someone who's part of a group whose whole ideals are spreading their beliefs and making people more loving could be such an abrasive dick. I'm looking to join you. You got that, right? Or is all that hair gel blocking your ear canals?"

"And I'm just supposed to trust you on that." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You're hot. That's just about all you are right now, but you want me to, what, take you to my boss and get you all suited up? I've got not reason to do that. Nothing in it for me, and I get paid for getting trainers knotted, not for recruiting. We're not 'multi-level marketing', we're criminals."

"Well, how can I make you believe me?" Frankie tried her best to keep cool even as he grew more standoffish with her. Someone had to keep things from escalating. "I'm willing to do anything it's going to take here. I'm passionate about Pokephilia, and I believe in your mission. Let me earn your trust, please. I just want to help."

"Anything, huh?" Carter sized her up once more.

It was Frankie's turn to roll her eyes. "Original. Sure, whatever, I'll suck your dick if it means you can get me in touch with whoever I need to meet." It was a good way to push that she was serious, even if she remained utterly unmoved by everything about Carter's attitude. "You could have led with that instead of being a dick."

"Oh, sorry, did you expect the people who be going around inducing Pokemon rape to be warm and fuzzy?" He pulled a Pokeball from his pocket. "Pinsir gets to fuck you while you suck my dick."

"Fine." Frankie didn't skip a beat. She undid the flannel shirt tied around her waist, slipping it and her jacket on top of a nearby bush. "But let's make it clear. I let you spitroast me, then you take me to whoever you answer to. That's the deal."

"Did you think I was going to smash and run on you if we didn't agree directly?"

"Absolutely."

"Clever girl."

"That’s still not an answer."

Carter was more amused by this back and forth than he'd been with his latest victim. Drawing out his phone, he pulled up his texts and opened one labeled 'Boss', and before her eyes, typed out a message. "Got a hot chick interested in joining. I'm bringing her over, so get the recruiter ready." He hit send and gave the phone a little flourish between his fingers, sliding it off the back of his hand and catching it again before it went into his pocket. "Now you can trust me," Carter told her.

Frankie smiled, but just as ready gave a backhanded, "Let's not go that far." But she knew she had her part to play now, dropping to her knees in front of him and starting at his pants. What a fashion mess. Spoiled rich prick with no taste. But as she got his pants down, the sight of a growing bulge in his boxers at least gave her something to be relieved by. He had a nice dick, and this might not be a complete fucking drag. She undid her belt and got her pants down, her frilly black thong sinking down with them. Her fishnets left criss-cross marks dug into her plump ass, but they too went down, leaving her exposed, able to wriggle her way down onto her hands and knees. "Get your Pinsir out, let's do this."

"Eager slut," he teased.

"Don't call me that," she growled, tugging his dick out and staring him down with a tense, furious gaze. "There's a line, and you're the sleazeball who needs his dick wet before he'll help someone out." Her hand pumped along his cock, and even though she was definitely in over her head, she pushed onward, taking him into her mouth as Pinsir came up from behind, gripping her hips with an incredibly snug and firm hold. She knew what was coming, and she braced as best she could for the firm push of his cock into her. The narrow but bumpy push of a bug cock into her brought on a lot of sensations that Frankie wasn't totally prepared for, but she knew it was what had to be done.

Her head started its steady bobbing back and forth along Carter's dick, giving him exactly the treatment he craved as he stood over her, staring down past his expensive shades at her. She didn't pay any mind to locking eyes with him, showing little passion in the very rote task of sucking Carter's cock and treating him to all of the pleasure he wanted, whether she was fully ready to do all of this or not. Instead, she let her tongue stud work harder at his pleasure, adding a firm edge to every lick she paid his cock on the inside of her mouth, all in the name of doing a better job. Not that Carter seemed at all moved by it, saying, "You can show a bit more life, y'know. You're to going to suck a better cock than mine for a while, I'll bet."

She ignored him, keeping up the pace her way and brushing off his gloating responses. Her mouth did its job just fine, and as she bobbed her way through this clumsy, impromptu spitroasting, she did her part to lean into this. Frankie wasn't expecting things to be so immediately overbearing, didn't expect to be on her knees this quickly into finally finding someone who could connect her. She owned it, though, trying to hold herself together and remain sturdy. Carter wasn't even the problem. Pinsir was.

She'd never had sex with a Pinsir before. The bumpy surface of his cock brought on a lot of weird sensations as it rubbed against her inner walls, and his reckless thrusts were so speedy and so driven that it only added onto this, bringing an intense rush of panic and heat that carried messier through her. His aggression definitely brought on a lot to try deal with in all this, but she held strong, taking it all with as much sturdiness and composure as she could muster, lacking in clarity and in focus. The hard thrusts that kept wailing on her brought on an overbearing rush of pleasures and sensations that she found herself absolutely unprepared for, but being unprepared was something Frankie was prepared for. Joining a Pokephile group like Team Heat was always going to put her into a position with Pokemon she wasn't familiar with, always going to invoke something more than a little bit intense, but she felt emotionally ready to deal with those things now.

"Not bad," Carter groaned. "I'm glad I let you do this." He spoke like this was a favour to her. It was another thing for Frankie to overlook and ignore, another frustrating trip down the weird path into sensations that she wasn't fully prepared to meet, but which she was going to have to try to. Every motion of her head kept up a strange, fumbling pace through things that she did everything in her power to tend to while having little clear idea what all of it meant.

Letting him into her throat was something that Frankie just had to accept as the only way forward through all of this, jerking in confusion back and forth through pleasures imposing a sharper demand upon her by the second. Pleasuring him was the goal here, if only for pragmatic reasons, and she did everything in her power to see that goal fulfilled, taking on the overbearing, slightly dizzying rushes of pressure that came sweeping up through her in the face of this all. She had a job to do, and Frankie did it. She met the Pinsir behind her and the continued douchebaggery of the guy who grabbed the back of her head and pulled her harder down his cock.

"I did say 'not bad'. That’s not the same thing as 'good', and I'm starting to lose patience." His nasal tone made her burn in frustration, but even as Frankie gagged on his cock, she remained steady and ferocious, pushing against this all with a stubborn desire to see this through, knowing she was able to keep up with this and push his limits harder, winding him up through every dizzy rush of pressure she did everything in her power to make sense of. His hips bucked forward, but even still, she remained sturdy, forward, confident that she could handle his worst. She had to be. This was some kind of asshole text and she knew it. If she didn't impress, he'd probably still turn her down and make a big joke of how she 'didn't suck his cock well enough'. If only for reasons of pride, she wouldn't let that happen.

For as much as he wasn't claiming she was good, she wasn't particularly far off from bringing him to orgasm. With a loud, overbearing groan, Carter slammed forward, erupting down her throat with a graceless expression of the hungriest, most erratic desperation she could have imagined. His cock pulsed and twitched its way through giving in, gushing down her gullet with shots of cum that she didn't have much choice but to accept, but was still all too ready to take. Especially as Pinsir slammed into her from behind, pumping her full of cum and rattling her. The pleasure hit her much harder than she was ready for, a senseless orgasm quivering through her as the bug cock sent her spiraling into a shuddering rush of excitable pressure, a pleasure she was thrown completely over the edge with.

"That was good," Carter groaned, either not remembering when he said it wasn't good or not caring. He drew his hips back, some purple lipstick smears along his cock, spit strands dripping off of it. "I guess you've won me over with that."

"At least you had the decency to cum in my mouth," she grumbled, drawing back and trying to dab away the spit on her lips. It had wrecked her lipstick a fair bit, but that was to be expected, and she just rolled with everything. "Okay, I did it. That's like my initiation, right?"

Carter laughed. Carter laughed hard. Of all the people to hear laugh like she had just said the funniest thing, Carter had quickly shot up the ranking in the short time since she'd met him. "You have no idea. But I'd say you've earned your visit. Get your pants back up, you're coming with me." He called his Pinsir back into the Pokeball and turned around. "We've got to hurry, though. I don't get paid for recruiting."

Frankie stumbled her way up to her feet, tugging her jeans up over her generous lower body again. "A 'thank you' would have been nice," she grumbled, eyes drifting over to the girl with her Boltund.

Wrapped up with her Boltund and adoring every opportunity to hold him, the trainer had turned from snuggling up to him to letting his tongue push into her mouth, finding a confused treat in the way he laid affection upon her. His paws pressed against her breasts through her top and his cock was grinding against her thigh in slow, curious interest checks. Everything about his behavior indicated to her, in some insane way, that the man had been right; that her Pokemon did love her. It was a treatment and a surprise she had not been ready to learn, but which now threatened to consume her.

"It worked," Frankie said, briefly shaken by the sight of the girl recovering from her Pokemon raping her by showing him affection, but she steeled herself and followed after Carter.  
********************************  
"Okay, this is the place," Carter gestured.

"This is a video store," Frankie said, voice flat and unimpressed as she stood in the middle of a street in Hammerlocke, not in any way impressed by what she was seeing. It was a squat, rectangular building with big red letters reading 'Pasiphae Video'. "You're joking, right? I asked to join you guys, not to rent a romcom and have a sappy night in with you."

"Were you expecting a secret cave hidden in the mountainside?" Carter asked.

"Absolutely. Complete with a waterfall that parts whenever someone comes and goes. Supervillain stuff. This isn't any of that."

"Which is why this makes a good front. You can believe me and come in, or you can stay out here and think about how you got to suck my dick out of this otherwise complete waste of time. That's pretty good, right?" With a smirk, he headed into the video store, leaving Frankie to follow after him, rolling her eyes at his continued overselling of his worth, something that left her progressively more and more frustrated as he flaunted just how obnoxious he could get.

The video store all looked normal enough on the inside. Rows of videos for rent, a rack of overpriced snacks, a not-so-clean carpet all over the floor, and a maladjusted twenty-something standing behind the counter looking like he had more movie trivia knowledge than manners. High glasses, Alolan shirt thrown over top a t-shirt for some movie Frankie didn't recognize, slacks, and unkempt black hair. All about as she should have expected, save for the idea it was where av criminal organization had set up shop.

"New girl is here," Carter said, gesturing toward Frankie. "Frankie. Bit of a bitch, but a hot one."

The guy behind the cash looked at her a moment, peering into her and wondering exactly what to make of her. "Cool. Can you flip the 'open' sign and lock the door?"

Frankie couldn't help but tense up a bit at that request, eyeing both men warily, but ultimately turning around to do as asked. She turned the sign on the door from 'Open for business' to 'On break, back whenever'. She didn't know exactly what she was getting into here as she turned around. "So is this the real base, or am I just walking into a front?" 

"Nobody sees where we're really located until we know we can trust them," Carter said. "Ready to initiate her, Reid?"

"Always. Right this way, please." Reid pulled a key from under the counter and guided them toward the back of the store. A curtained off area with a salacious 'Adults Only' sign on it drew her attention briefly, but the locked door beside it was the real target. She steeled herself, not ready for exactly what she was about to find there.

"Ladies first," Carter said, motioning for her to go in after Reid and ahead of him. It didn't come off like courtesy at all, her body remaining clenched up as she walked forward, unsure of exactly what she was going to find there. Still, she had little to no leverage here, little reason to contain or control these pressures, and she headed in with an acceptance of these weird feelings, stumbling into this with very little idea of what she was doing and what to make of it all.

There were more video racks waiting, and they confirmed Frankie's wildest suspicions; they were Pokephilia videos. All of them clearly showed salacious covers with humans and Pokemon. She clenched up a little bit, but kept strong, walking further into this and accepting that there wasn't a whole lot she could do but roll with it. "I always wondered if video stores had these kinds of things," she said, musing on the possibilities as she sat there, intrigued and confused but oddly ready to keep leaning into all of this weirdness.

"Not sure how many do, but we have the best selection in Galar," Reid said. "Helps that we get into making our own."

Those words made her stomach drop a little bit. She felt like she knew what she was walking into all of a sudden. Team Heat recording things wasn't news, but everything about this suddenly caught her off guard, made her clench up in a confusion that left very little time for calm or sense. Not when she had a very clear idea of what she was walking into.

Past the video racks, another locked door, and this time, they opened up to a strange space. It was a combination studio and meeting room, with one half a nicely kept place with a conference table to seat a dozen or so people, while on the other side, cameras and lights illuminated a ratty mattress. Racks along the wall had a fair number of sex toys, but even more pressingly was the large, clear cabinet full of bottles.

"So, let's talk about Alpha," Reid said, walking right over to the cabinet. "How much do you know about us? Or our product?"

"I know you guys give it to Pokemon and it makes them all fuck crazy, but they force themselves onto their trainers, specifically. So I've got no idea."

"Close enough. Our mission is to foster love between trainers and Pokemon by any available means, and Alpha is our strongest way to force that from people who want to resist. A dose of this sends a Pokemon into a mating frenzy, but it also stimulates very specific emotional responses that induce desires for warmth and familiarity from someone they're close to. In any half worthwhile trainer, this should inevitably translate to those feelings manifesting as intense desire for their trainer specifically. We can use normal aphrodisiacs, but that eliminates so much of the purpose."

Frankie nodded. "So when you say you're showing trainers how much they love their Pokemon, it isn't total bullshit."

"It still sounds pretty bullshit," Carter said. As he said it, he reached for some sex toys off of the table. 

"You sure say that a lot around people who didn't develop it. Interesting how that works." Reid opened the cabinet up and drew a few doses. "At any rate. Frankie, was it?" She nodded. "Choose two of your Pokemon. The two you're closest with."

Frankie was ready. "My Absol and my Greninja," she said in a heartbeat.

Carter sneered from the side, "Dark types. Figures."

"If we have to get paired up, can I put in an advance request to not have to work with him?" Frankie asked Reid.

"Above my pay grade. I just make the porn. Speaking of the porn." He closed the cabinet, holding the vials. "Initiation involves tying down new members and giving two of their Pokemon a higher dose, then recording it. If you're a Pokephile worth a damn, you'll be fine."

"Good thing I've fucked them both plenty before," Frankie said. Frankie had not fucked either of them before. She was in new, scary territory here no matter how much she put on a bold face, knowing that she fucking had to, for the sake of avoiding any further trouble.

"A double dose of alpha is going to make them both into creatures like nothing you've ever seen," Carter said. "Get ready. It'll be brutal." He lifted up the mattress at the end and slipped a bar underneath it, one with shackles protruding up to hang at the edges. Another bar went onto the base of the bed. "Now strip. We've got shit to take care of, and people waiting to see if you're up to the test."

Frankie nodded, sending out her Pokemon. Her Absol, Hex, and her Greninja, Hook, stood before her as she stripped herself bare and prepared for the worst of whatever was to come. "I'm ready," she said, shedding everything except her choker before approaching the bed. "That thing's been cleaned ever, right?"

"Sure, let's say that," Carter said, tapping his foot impatiently and motioning down to the mattress. "Cleaned it myself this morning. You almost can't see the blood stains anymore. Now get on the mattress."

"I feel like I'm already part of the team, thank you so much for your warm manners." Fumbling her way into bed, Frankie looked over to her Pokemon. "Guys, trust whatever's about to happen, okay? It's fine." She lay down on the bed and felt the firm tugs at her limbs, Carter taking a little bit too much delight in pulling her limbs into position and locking her up, setting her into place and preparing her for the madness to come. Carter took far too much delight in what he was doing, and she just had to accept it, letting him lock her ankles and wrists into position on the 

Once he had her in position, Reid walked up to Hex and jabbed the Absol with a little something. It was quick and painless for the Pokemon, but as his senses all sharpened into intense focus, Greninja had no intention of thinking about any of that. He moved quickly, shoving forward and throwing himself at Frankie, climbing onto the bed and clambering on top of her. His tongue shoved its way into herm oath at the same moment he rammed his cock into her.

The wild, frenzied sensation of his cock slamming into her was so much more than Frankie was ready for. She screamed into the kiss, feeling his hips crash down upon her with a brutality that girl's Boltund couldn't muster. He was reckless and overbearing, throwing himself into a state of raw aggression and panic that she had no choice but to take, shaken to her core by the bizarre sensations and worries that burned through her body. She didn't have a good way to deal with any of it in any clear emotional terms.

The cameras captured everything, Reid getting immediately behind the camera and nudging them adjusting the positions and zooming in to focus better on the right spots. Countless cameras caught the action from different angles, capturing Frankie's heaving breasts, capturing her shocked expression, and of course, capturing the canine cock that rammed into her pussy with the harshest and most ferocious of attentions. Every members' forced Pokephilia overload became a video for viewing in the back room, and Frankie was in for the same insane hazing that everyone else had to deal with.

Hex was in a state of feral sexual frenzy as messy as anything could be, an unimaginable depth of ferocity and pressure that wound up and wore down his trainer. Frankie was as ready as she felt she could be for the idea of being fucked into wild submission by her closest Pokemon. She wasn't. At least, not for how physical he was. Even when he wasn't kissing her, his mouth was open, drool dripping down into her mouth, and in her hazy, confused panic, she swallowed, aimless and baffled by the weird pressures continuing to take her. She felt lost to this all, struggling harder to make sense of things that had absolutely no grounding or sense to them.

Her body jerked about, limbs straining against the shackles locking her in place. She wasn't able to pull away from this all, stuck in place taking on so many panicked feelings and worries at once. "Hex!" she shouted, thrashing in drunken panic, twisting through volatile sensations and worries that she was doomed to have to struggle through, heaving about under the weight of frantic pressure and confusion, way more sensation than she knew how to handle at all.

Underneath all this panic was frenzied sensation, a panic pushing her to struggle, to ache, and ultimately, to break down completely. Hex's hips slammed on faster than she could handle, throwing her into a state of frenzy and panic driving her into a reckless state of absolute terror, screaming through another imposed kiss and harsh push. He slammed into her, forcing his knot into her snug hole and firing off a load of cum into her pussy as she lost herself. It was embarrassing how quickly she fell apart, thrashing and struggling under a remarkable mess of panic and confusion. She felt good, but she wasn't sure she wanted to.

The knot locked into her and his body pressed against her, holding her in place and demanding from her so much more than she could handle. There was no good way to contain these feelings, ecstatic pulses of want shaking their way through her, all with little restraint or care. She was overwhelmed by the most burdensome and confused emotions she could have ever fathomed, but she was ready to do what she could to make sense of it all, shuddering through these shaky feelings and wishing or some shred of clarity while getting little to none. "Hex," she whimpered, staring at her Pokemon as he snarled down at her, hips wriggling about as if seeking to dislodge his knot by force and go at her again.

That was when Reid decided to prick Hook with his own dose of Alpha and send him into the chaos. The Greninja leapt from his place and down onto the space right over Frankie, who didn't realize what was happening until Greninja's cock smacked down across her face. A long, smooth, pink cock emerged from the dark blue of his skin, and before Frankie could fathom any of this, she was suddenly receiving the brutal fever of wild slams down her throat. Hook got right to work at fucking her again, using her with little restraint or care for the sake of getting precisely what he wanted, leaving nothing behind. 

Choking on the cock forcing its way down her throat did little to help Frankie, as Greninja pinned her head down and began to use her harsher and rougher, throwing everything he had into frantic disarray with one singular goal in mind. Throatfucking his trainer was all he wanted, and he threw himself into the task of accomplishing it, hammering forward with little restraint or care, wanting only to have at her, to ruin her. There was no containing this, no moment where he could even pretend to care about control or sense.

Hex kept fucking, stubborn jerks of his hips back and forth trying to fuck her while his knot remained locked in her. He turned around to give Hook room, standing away from her and hammering his hips about, struggling to pull himself loose, which did not leave Frankie feeling very good about any of this. She gagged and sputtered, growing ever more frenzied and terrified as she fell into a state of complete surrender, wishing for clarity and sense she lacked to a horrible degree. Air was scarce and confusing, but she was pinned down and stuck in a position where she was completely unable to handle this at all, struggling harder under messier pulses of worry that tore her apart completely.

Being full of two of her Pokemon's cocks at once involved something as tense and as terrifying as she could have ever imagined. She felt terrified and baffled, and with the brutality of her Pokemon throwing her into a steeper panic, she could do absolutely nothing about this. She was doomed to struggle and suffer through sensations tearing her completely apart. She was lost, aimless, a struggling wreck wishing she had any idea what to do with all of this while failing to handle any of it. Her own Pokemon were doing this to her, fucking her with simultaneous passion and dispassion, throwing themselves into using her with all they had while clearly not caring about how hard they were being.

It terrified her, had her thrashing under the panic and the confusion of being broken into with little idea how to still her thoughts and soothe her body. She could hear Carter saying something, but she couldn't make out what, as Greninja's tongue swept over her plump, heaving breasts and indulged harder in her body. She couldn't do a damn thing about this, shackled down to the mattress and forced to confront everything. But then, she was looking to join Team Heat, wasn't she? The notorious criminals making Pokemon rape their trainers. In some cases, they sicced wild Pokemon on people instead or used their own Pokemon. It was depravity. Brutality. She was signing up to do evil to people, and maybe this was simply poetic punishment, a misery to leave her with all the scars she would soon inflict upon everyone else. That would have been a deep, philosophical concept for her to contemplate were she able to think clearly for a second.

Her Pokemon were frenzied, desperate, throwing themselves into a state of aggression that didn't feel sane, driven and reckless and pushing her to suffer harder, struggling to make sense one way or another of the things that she was doomed to fall into harder and deeper. She was powerless here, wishing for sense to prevail while getting pounded stupid, and everything felt like a challenge she wasn’t ready for. Greninja's cock stretched and strained her throat, bulging out with each push down, until finally, her choker snapped outright, breaking off of her throat and making everything even smoother for Hook to rail her gullet.

Hex continued to struggle to pull out of her, but in the process of trying to, ended up cumming inside of her, flooding Frankie's twat with more cum than she could take after the load he'd already given her. She came crashing down to another overwhelming, delirious, demoralizing orgasm, but this time, complete with Hook pulling back so he could cum all over his trainer's face, essentially marking her with the scent of his seed. It was all rough enough already, but Hex finally gave the hard tug he needed, his knot popping out of her, and it did not go painlessly, making her shriek and thrash against the bedding as she suffered under the confusion and terror continuing to ruin her.

The Pokemon stared at one another. There was no territorial edge. No fighting over her. Hook and Hex were willing to cooperate, switching around front, with Hex climbing up onto her face and starting to work at forcing his knot past her jaw, while Hook took to creampieing her too, and all Frankie could do was suffer for the camera as her Pokemon went into overdrive.

It went on for hours. The extra dose had a side-effect of greatly stretching its duration past simply twice a normal dose. It took forever to work out of their systems, and by the time it was done, her make-up was ruined, lipstick smeared all over her Pokemon's cocks, mascara running, cum splattered over every inch of her body. She had suffered so much through everything they wanted to do to her, and she was too numb to process any of it, lying shackled to the bed still as her Pokemon curled up beside her, treating her to that same post-rape affection that had worn down the redhead she saw.

"Fuck," Frankie whined, tears running down her eyes. It didn't foster the same response for her. Had it been the measure of brutality? Willpower? Maybe this wasn't supposed to do anything because anyone joining Team Heat was naturally already having sex with their Pokemon. It didn't matter. Frankie lay there a frayed wreck who felt no warm, only the sore, stinging agony of what had been done to her.

"That was fucking hot," Carter groaned. "I'm taking a copy of that back with me."

"You doing okay?" Reid asked, undoing one of her manacles and handing her a glass of water. "Nothing funny in here, you just need something to drink." He worked on her other wrist manacle, letting Frankie sit up. "Drink."

She drank it down, and when she finally spoke, it was only a cold, numb, "Do I have the job?"

"Two of the bosses were watching the feed, and they loved you. You're in."

"Cool. You have a shower somewhere?"

"Through the back way. Leave your number, and we'll contact you again in the morning."

Frankie muttered something even she wasn't totally sure the meaning of and fumbled her way into the shower. She'd done it, and now she just wanted to be clean. Hot water sounded like what she needed right now.  
********************  
Frankie walked bow-legged into the cafe. She received her contact info and was told that tomorrow, she'd be getting her call. She was a member of Team Heat after having pleased everyone during her 'initiation' so well. She was a ragged wreck, but she had done it. Frankie endured the miserable initiation and won over her new bosses, who she'd presumably get to meet soon. It was a lot, and she was ruined, but she couldn’t show that. Even though she walked funny, Frankie contained herself to the best of her abilities and composed herself as much as a professional could, ready to hold strong and to contain the weird pressures holding on to her.

Her make-up was all gone as she made her up to the counter, hardly the portrait of punk rock coolness she had been hoping for, as she groaned out, "Extra large coffee. Two creams, one sugar. Banana nut muffin. I need to sit down." She slapped some money on the counter and motioned toward a table, walking slowly over to it. She felt worn down and completely ruined as she took her seat, groaning out under her breath, "Don't tell me I was late."

"You were late," remarked the person in the chair right behind her, who poked at a bowl of soup while reading the news on a tablet. "But you've been through a lot, I can tell. You have it?"

"I'm in," she groaned. "I start tomorrow as a member of Team Heat."

"What did they do to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it more than I have to, and I know I'll be giving testimony about it all once this undercover job is done, so how about I just fucking not?" She groaned her way through the remark, wincing and shifting in her chair, trying to get herself into a good position. "But what I can tell you is that Pasiphae Video is a front."

"That's good to know," they remarked. "You're in. That's what's important, anything else, we can get from you when you're ready."

"I hate this assignment already," she said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but when I'm done, I want a fucking desk job for life."

"Team Heat is a priority, and if you do well on this, I promise, you're going to be set for life. The International Police look after their undercover operatives."

Frankie nodded. She felt like any Promise she received was a hollow, frustrating reality after what she'd done to her Pokemon and what they had done to her. But she was ready to channel her anger into something productive. "I'll keep you updated when I can." The coffee and muffin came, and they weren't going to soothe her soul like she needed them to, but they were better than nothing in the frustrated emptiness upon her. "Not sure where they're going to send me or what we're up to."

"Take your time. I trust you."

Frankie didn't answer. She trusted her Pokemon above all else, but today, that had been challenged.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
